dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Behemoth (4e Monster)
Deathclaw Behemoth Although deathclaw behemoths are carnivorous, they are opportunistic and will scavenge off of other creatures' kills when possible. They are rarely encountered alone, gathering in packs that can number twenty or more in size. The more deathclaws there are in a pack, the larger the prey it can potentially take down: even small groups can kill prey the size of a giant. A smaller but closely related species known as the lesser deathclaw behaves in much the same way but is limited to proportionately smaller prey. |name=Claw |action=standard |recharge=at-will |effect=+8 vs. AC; 1d10 + 3 damage. }} |name=Spring Attack |action=standard |recharge=at-will |effect=The lesser deathclaw behemoth moves up to 10 squares and makes one melee basic attack at any point during that movement. The lesser deathclaw behemoth doesn’t provoke opportunity attacks when moving away from the target of the attack. }} |name=Claw |action=standard |recharge=at-will |effect=+11 vs. AC; 1d10 + 4 damage. }} |name=Spring Attack |action=standard |recharge=at-will |effect=The deathclaw behemoth moves up to 10 squares and makes one melee basic attack at any point during that movement. The deathclaw behemoth doesn’t provoke opportunity attacks when moving away from the target of the attack. }} Deathclaw Behemoth Tactics Deathclaw behemoths attack on the move. They form a loose ring around a potential victim and then take turns running to the opposite side, raking at the prey with their vicious claws on their way past. Using this tactic, they can wear down creatures of almost any size, given enough time, and present the potential prey with very little opportunity to fight back. Deathclaw behemoths serving as mounts tend towards a similar tactic, altering the exact shape of the ring depending on how many friendly creatures are present. Deathclaw Behemoth Lore A character knows the following information with a successful Nature check. DC 15: Deathclaw behemoths are reptilian pack hunters. They are territorial and will attack virtually anything, particularly during mating season. DC 20: Deathclaws circle their prey in a ring and alternate attacks. Very few creatures can survive such an onslaught, as they are given very little opportunity to fight back against the deathclaw's constant movement. Maulhead Behemoth Maulhead behemoths are a bipedal species with a thick, bony plate that covers most of their skull. Although several similar species exist, they lack the signature ability to ram opponents that the maulhead has, as their skulls are too thin to sustain hard impacts. Maulheads are very territorial and will charge virtually anything that's not significantly larger than themselves. They are usually encountered alone except during the brief mating season, which usually takes place during the spring. |name=Headbutt |action=standard |recharge=at-will |effect=+7 vs. Fortitude; 1d10 + 4 damage, and the target is knocked prone. Miss: Half damage, and the target is not knocked prone. }} Maulhead Behemoth Tactics A maulhead behemoth initially attacks by charging any creature that it perceives as a threat. Once in melee combat, it simply headbutts the foe until it dies or leaves the maulhead's territory. Maulhead behemoths are excessively stubborn and will usually fight to the death. Maulhead Behemoth Lore A character knows the following information with a successful Nature check. DC 15: Maulhead behemoths are bipedal reptiles that live in forests and open plains. Although they feed primarily on plants and insects, they're extremely aggressive and will attack almost anything. DC 20: Maulheads will only continue an assault for as long as a creature remains in its perceived territory - a creature can potentially avoid further attacks by simply leaving this area. Aside from that, they will fight until slain. Finback Behemoth Finback behemoths resemble enormous lizards with a large dorsal fin on their back. This fin serves primarily to help regulate the creature's body temperature, but also helps attract mates and ward off smaller predators. Finbacks are also known for their extremely powerful jaws, which can easily immobilize a full-grown human. Once it has a firm grip on its prey, the finback shakes its head back and forth, sawing into the victim's flesh with surprising ease. Those who live near the forests and marshes that finbacks call home have learned to give them plenty of room when encountered. |name=Bite |action=standard |recharge=at-will |effect=+10 vs. AC; 2d6 + 5 damage, and the target is grabbed (until escape). }} |name=Rend |action=minor 1/round |recharge=recharge |effect=Targets a creature the finback behemoth has grabbed; +8 vs. Fortitude; 1d8 + 5 damage, and the target takes a –2 penalty to checks made to escape any grab until the end of its next turn. }} |name=Tearing Jaws |action=immediate reaction, when first bloodied |recharge=encounter |effect=Close burst 1; +8 vs. AC; 3d10 + 5 damage. This attack deals an extra 4 damage against bloodied targets. }} Finback Behemoth Tactics A finback behemoth relies entirely on its powerful jaws to take down prey. It bites at a potential meal until it gets a hold, then attempts to drag it off into thick underbrush or even a pool of water where the finback can more easily subdue its prey. It uses rend whenever the ability is available. Finbacks prefer to attack a single creature at a time, so if forced to fight multiple targets it may seek to retreat and almost always does so after it has used tearing jaws. Finback Behemoth Lore A character knows the following information with a successful Nature check. DC 15: Finback behemoths are vicious predators that live in swamps and forests. Although capable of taking down creatures larger than themselves, they prefer easier prey like humanoids or small game animals. DC 20: A finback behemoth is not particularly skilled at fighting multiple opponents and may flee if presented with more than one or two targets. They are primarily a risk to injured or otherwise weakened creatures, including children. Terrorfin Behemoth Terrorfin behemoths are aquatic creatures that feed primarily on small fish. Although they spend their entire lives in the water, terrorfins breathe air, so they surface with fair regularity. This, coupled with the creature's natural curiosity, makes encounters between terrorfins and sailing vessels quite common. They have been known to mistake smaller boats for food, although they usually cease their attack once they realize that the vessel is not a tasty morsel. |name=Bite |action=standard |recharge=at-will |effect=Reach 2; +12 vs. AC; 2d6 + 5 damage. }} |name=Darting Bite |action=standard |recharge=at-will |effect=The terrorfin behemoth swims up to 8 squares and makes one melee basic attack at any point during that movement. The terrorfin behemoth doesn’t provoke opportunity attacks when moving away from the target of the attack. }} |name=Snapping Jaws |action=standard |recharge=recharge |effect=The terrorfin behemoth makes a bite attack, shifts 3 squares, and makes another bite attack. }} Terrorfin Behemoth Tactics If a terrorfin believes a creature to be a potential meal, or if it is attacked, it attempts to strike the creature from below. It has enough intelligence to try to keep foes away from itself, using its reach and snapping ability to maneuver around foes. If it feels that its life is in danger, a terrorfin will use darting bite against the farthest opponent and attempt to flee. Terrorfin Behemoth Lore A character knows the following information with a successful Nature check. DC 15: Terrorfin behemoths are marine animals that feed on fish. They are not especially dangerous to humanoids, but they sometimes attack boats and swimmers, mistaking them for food. DC 20: Terrorfins do not usually press an attack unless threatened. When forced to fight, their primary strength is their ability to move rapidly around the battlefield. Hornshield Behemoth Hornshield behemoths are large, herbivorous reptiles best known for their distinctive bony frills. Juveniles typically travel in small herds of up to a dozen individuals, while adults are typically encountered alone or as a mated pair. They are extremely aggressive and territorial creatures, particularly during their mating season and while/immediately after bearing young. |name=Gore |action=standard |recharge=at-will |effect=+17 vs. AC; 2d6 + 5 damage. }} |name=Powerful Charge |action=standard |recharge=at-will |effect=The hornshield behemoth makes a charge attack: +18 vs. AC; 2d8 + 5 damage, and the target is knocked prone. While using powerful charge, the hornshield behemoth gains a +2 power bonus to AC against opportunity attacks. }} Hornshield Behemoth Tactics A hornshield behemoth will always try to scare off enemies by growling and shaking its head violently. If that doesn't work, it "fake charges" the closest target, running until it is about 5 squares away before stopping and returning to its initial position. If this tactic also fails, then the hornshield uses powerful charge on the nearest enemy. It prefers to keep all of its foes where it can see them, so it typically circles back out of the skirmish to prepare for another charge. Hornshield Behemoth Lore A character knows the following information with a successful Nature check. DC 15: Hornshield behemoths feed on grass and small plants, but they are extremely aggressive and will attack virtually anything that they feel threatened by. They try to warn off potential predators first but will attack almost immediately if the enemy doesn't back down quickly. DC 20: Hornshield behemoths are commonly sought after as mounts, although they must be raised from the time they hatch so that their aggression can be kept in check. They are also sometimes used as beasts of burden. Dreadfang Behemoth Dreadfangs are among the largest and most powerful of behemoths. They stand as tall as a titan, and they have been known to kill adult dragons from time to time. They are fiercely territorial and will pursue intruders past the boundaries of its hunting ground — oftentimes the prey will collapse of exhaustion long before the dreadfang gives up pursuit. The brave and the foolish sometimes attempt to domesticate a dreadfang as a mount, but only the truly powerful can keep one under control for any extended period of time. The dreadfang is often regarded as a symbol of strength or bravery — in heraldry it is used as a symbol for rulership, and various barbarian tribes hunt the dreadfang as a rite of passage into manhood. |name=Bite |action=standard |recharge=at-will |effect=Reach 2; +13 vs. AC; 3d6 + 5 damage. }} |name=Crushing Fangs |action=standard |recharge=at-will |effect=The dreadfang behemoth deals 6d6 + 5 damage to a grabbed creature (no attack roll required). }} |name=Jaws of Dread |action=standard |recharge=at-will |effect=The dreadfang behemoth makes two bite attacks. If both bite attacks hit the same target, the dreadfang behemoth makes a secondary attack against the target. Secondary Attack: +11 vs. AC; the target is grabbed (until escape). }} Dreadfang Behemoth Tactics A dreadfang behemoths is a savage, if simple, combatant. It uses jaws of dread against a single target repeatedly until it can get a solid grip on it, then uses crushing fangs each round until the foe manages to escape. A mounted dreadfang typically follows the same strategy, as the rider can easily subdue enemies caught in the behemoth's jaws. Dreadfang Behemoth Lore A character knows the following information with a successful Nature check. DC 15: The dreadfang behemoth is a massive reptilian predator. It can consume vast quantities of meat in a relatively short period of time, and it often claims a hunting ground dozens of miles in diameter. DC 20: Dreadfang behemoths are resilient hunters, and can track prey for miles. They will typically track creatures long after they have left the dreadfang's hunting ground, as they feel the need to eliminate the threat before it can return. Encounter Groups Level 3 Encounter (XP 700) — Mated Maulheads * 2 maulhead behemoths (level 4 elite brute) Level 7 Encounter (XP 1,550) — Attacking Deathclaw Pack * 5 deathclaw behemoths (level 6 skirmisher) * 1 macetail behemoth (level 7 soldier) Level 10 Encounter (XP 2,400) — Treacherous Pets * 2 dreadfang behemoths (level 10 brute) * 1 ettin spirit-talker (level 12 elite controller) ---- Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → Homebrew Creatures. Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → Creatures by Level → Level 3 Creatures. Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → Creatures by Level → Level 4 Creatures. Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → Creatures by Level → Level 6 Creatures. Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → Creatures by Level → Level 7 Creatures. Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → Creatures by Level → Level 10 Creatures. Category:4e Category:User Category:Monster Category:Level 3 Category:Level 4 Category:Level 6 Category:Level 7 Category:Level 10 Category:Brute Category:Elite Category:Skirmisher Category:Natural Origin Category:Beast Type Category:Aquatic Keyword Category:Mount Keyword Category:Reptile Keyword